Nevermore
|leader = *'External Dark Lord' *'Internal Dark Lord' *'Underlord' Vacant |ministers = *'Keeper of the Guard (MoW)' (Temp) *'Keeper of Peace (MoFA)' Vacant *'Keeper of the Lair (MoIA)' *'Keeper of the Vault (MoF)' Vacant *'Keeper of Knowledge (MoE)' Vacant *'Keeper of Enrolment (MoR)' Vacant |teamsenate = * Red Dawn Candidates |forumurl = http://cn-nevermore.net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Nevermore |ircchannel = #Nevermore |statsdate = 15th March 2010 |totalnations = 10 |totalstrength = 134,692 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,469 |totalnukes = 55 |rank = Not Listed |score = 0.58 }} Parchment of Nevermore Preamble: Nevermore is a red team alliance that seeks to advance her members economically and militaristically through mutual trade, aid and education. Nevermore’s main focus is the defense and sovereignty of her member nations through any means necessary. Article I: Acolyte Requirements Section 1.01: In order to become an Acolyte of Nevermore prospective Applicants are required to post an application on Nevermore's FORUM with the following details Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Team Color: Previous Alliances: Recruiter: Any Wars in the past 10 days: I name here agree to uphold the charter of Nevermore, and in return am entitled to the rewards bestowed upon its membership. In a time of peace I agree to Aid her members and in a time of war I agree to defend her members from harm. If I defy the laws of this charter, I am subject to consequences deemed fit by the government members of Nevermore. Signed, name here on the Day of and Year. Section 1.02: Prospective applicants must change their in-game AA to “Nevermore” Section 1.03: Prospective applicants must NOT be in peace mode, a member of another alliance, be on another alliance’s enemy list or be currently engaged in an active war. Section 1.04: Once the requirements have been confirmed by the Keeper of Knowledge, a prospective Applicant will be masked as an “Applicant” on the Nevermore forums and place in our academy. Section 1.05: In order for an “Applicant” to become an Acolyte (Full Member) within Nevermore an “Applicant” must complete the following requirements within the academy * A small Q & A test. * Successfully complete 3 tech deals. * Reach 5,000 NS. * Regular military check in. * Reside on the red trading sphere. Once an “Applicant” has completed these requirements the Keeper of Knowledge will mask them as a "Acolyte" on the forums. Article II: Resignation Section 2.01: A member nation of Nevermore has the right to leave Nevermore providing *Nevermore is in a state of peace/low alert. *Post in the resignation thread. *Remove Nevermore from their in-game AA. *Repay any outstanding debt owed. Section 2.02: A nation leaving Nevermore whilst in a state of war/high alert will be branded a deserter/traitor and will be sentenced to 1 round of ZI. Article III: Leadership Section 3.01: Dark Lords Nevermore will be governed by 2 Dark Lords who will have complete authority to speak on behalf of Nevermore as a whole. Section 3.01A: Authority # The Dark Lords of Nevermore shall determine the direction that Nevermore shall take. # The Dark Lords shall appoint all Keepers to their positions. # The Dark Lords shall determine all sanctions placed on members up to and including ZI. # The Dark Lords make the final call on all alliance wide declarations of war. # The Dark Lords have the final call on presenting a prospective treaty to the Nevermore General Membership. Section 3.01B: Removal - The Dark Lords may only be removed for the following reasons with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank Keeper and above # Treason # Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) # Abuse of powers If a 75% vote has been reached then the Underlord shall be appointed the Dark Lord. Section 3.01C: Succession - If a Dark Lord decides to step down then the current Underlord shall take up the roll of Dark Lord. Section 3.02: Underlord Nevermore will have 1 member nation appointed as the second in command of Nevermore. Section 3.02A: Authority # The Underlord of Nevermore will temporarily replace a Dark Lord in the event that a Dark Lord is absent/on vacation. # The Underlord will oversee all departments in Nevermore. # The Underlord will still be responsible of their keeper duties allocated by the Dark Lords. # In the event that a Dark Lord steps down from their position the Underlord shall immediately assume power as a Dark Lord and a new Underlord will be appointed until the next elections. Section 3.02B: Removal - The Underlord may only be removed for the following reasons with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank of Keeper and above. # Treason. # Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) # Abuse of powers. If a 75% vote has been reached then the Dark Lords will appointed a temporary Underlord until the next elections. Section 3.02C: Elections - The Underlord will be a Keeper elected by the members of Nevermore every four (4) months with a majority vote. In the event of a tie the government with the rank of keeper and above shall vote on who will serve the term with a majority vote. Article IV: Keepers Section 4.01: The Keepers in Nevermore will represent all departments within the alliance and shall consist of the following (in command rank) * Keeper of the Guard (MoW) * Keeper of Peace (MoFA) * Keeper of the Lair (MoIA) * Keeper of the Vault (MoF) * Keeper of Knowledge (MoE) * Keeper of Enrolment (MoR) Section 4.01A: Removal - A Keeper may be removed from office two (2) ways, with a successful vote of no confidence as stated in section 4.02 or with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank Keeper and above for the following reasons, # Treason # Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) # Abuse of powers If a 75% vote has been reached then the Dark Lords will appointed a new Keeper. Section 4.02: Vote of No Confidence – If an Acolyte of Nevermore feels that a Keeper isn’t performing their duties then said Acolyte may call for a vote of no confidence against said Keeper. An Acolyte must first contact a Dark Lord with reason for a vote to be called and if the Dark Lords agree then a poll will be posted and a voting period will start on a day to be specified in an alliance-wide bulletin, then proceed for 3 days. In the event of a tie, said Keeper will retain their position. Section 4.03: Addition - At the discretion of the Dark Lords, New Keeper positions may be created as Nevermore grows and expands. Section 4.04: Duties – The Dark Lords will present the keepers with a list of duties in the government section of the forums. Article V: War and Raiding ''War:'' Section 5.01: Nevermore will consider any attack on 1 of our nations (including an attack on our in-actives) as an act of War on the entire alliance. Section 5.02: Nevermore considers Espionage on 1 of our nations as an act of war on the entire alliance. Section 5.03: Nevermore will view any sanction placed on 1 of our nations (trade and/or aid) with out our prior approval an act of war on the entire alliance. Section 5.04: Nevermore will defend our nations with all resources available - this includes the use of Nuclear weapons. '''Raiding: Section 5.05: Nevermore believes that all nations should be allowed to grow peacefully without being hindered from random attacks, so Nevermore has made the practice of Raiding Forbidden. Any member nation found practicing the art of raiding will be warned once and once only. If a member nation is found to have raided a second time said nation will be expelled from Nevermore. Article VI: Miscellaneous Section 6.01: Amendments may be made to the charter with a 75% vote cast from Government members of the rank Keeper and above. Section 6.02: In the event of a coup/hostile takeover Nevermore shall be placed under martial law and the legal government will retake the alliance with all means necessary. Section 6.03: Disbandment and merger: In the event of a merger or disbandment, it will take a 3/4 majority vote of all government members to make it official. This decision can be vetoed by the general membership by a 2/3 majority vote. Section 6.04: Treaty Ratification Process - Once the government members (by majority) decide to sign a treaty, the General Membership will have the chance to vote for or against the treaty. A majority vote (51% of total votes) is required to pass the treaty. The voting period will start on a day to be specified in an alliance-wide bulletin, then proceed for 3 days. In the event of a tie, the treaty does not get signed. Signed: * Agnu - External Dark Lord * Anubis - Internal Dark Lord International Relations Nevermore Announcements Conflicts Related Links Category:Red Dawn Category:Nevermore